marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahura Boltagon (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Kobar (great-grandfather, deceased); La (great-grandmother, deceased); Symak (great-grandfather, deceased); Tanith (great-grandmother, deceased); Magnar (great-grandfather, deceased); Zeta (great-grandmother, deceased); Korath (great-uncle); Mander (great-uncle); Rynda (great-aunt); Azur (great-aunt); Agon (great-uncle-by-marriage); Agon (paternal grandfather, deceased); Rynda (paternal grandmother, deceased); Quelin (maternal grandfather); Ambur (maternal grandmother); Maximus (paternal uncle); Crystal (maternal aunt); Black Bolt (father); Medusa (mother); Norm Adams (foster father); Vera Adams (foster mother); Gorgon, Karnak, Triton, Psynapse (1st cousins once removed); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 4'0" | Weight = 80 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ann Nocenti; Bret Blevins | First = Marvel Graphic Novel #39 | HistoryText = Ahura is the son of Black Bolt and Medusa of the Inhumans. He was conceived without the permission of the Genetics Council, and born on Earth in defiance of this Council. His birth cry demonstrated his father's devastating power, but this evolved into a psionic "evil eye" power that could cause death. His powers were relatively dormant. He was taken by the Council and sent to Earth, but his spacecraft crashed and he was taken in by a childless couple and named "Pope". He grew unnaturally quickly and it was in this period that his "evil eye" power replaced his vocal powers. After his rescue by Gorgon and Karnak, he was taken by the Genetic Council for the leader's own purposes. With the help of his family, Ahura was able to overcome the corrupt Chief Justice who had been stealing his power. Ahura was locked away for years because he was afflicted with the same madness as his uncle, Maximus. As his powers grew, so did his insanity. The Genetic Council of Attilan deemed him too dangerous and he was taken to the Pacifiers to suppress his powers. They were unable to treat his mental illness. Black Bolt forbid Medusa to see him, however she visited him twice. The first time, Ahura chastised her for allowing this to happen to him. On Medusa's second visit, it was discovered that years with the Pacifiers had taken away Ahura's anger and violence, but left him in an over-sedated state. Medusa asked permission of Black Bolt to use their niece, Luna, to attempt to heal his mind, but Black Bolt flatly refused. He was later captured along with Black Bolt by the Skrulls, but escaped unharmed with help from the rest of the Inhumans. Future Foundation Ahura later joined the Future Foundation after his mother Medusa joined the replacement Fantastic Four led by Ant-Man | Powers = * Hypersonic Scream: Initially, Ahura possessed a hypersonic scream, in a manner similar to his father. * Evil Eye: Later, Ahura's power has evolved into a psionic "evil eye" which can cause death, but this is largely dormant. * Telepathy / Limited Mind Control: Apparently Ahura possesses telepathic powers for limited mind control. The full extent of this power is unknown and it is unknown if he can use his telepathy for other actions besides mind control. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = He has an unstable mind. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * His existence seems overlooked in the Son of M series: Crystal demands the Inhumans go to Earth and retrieve her daughter, Luna. Medusa and Black Bolt refuse to intervene, to which Crystal bitterly retorts they would understand if they had children. Medusa then looks upon Crystal silently with contempt. Perhaps this is due to the fact that Medusa and Black Bolt have little to do with their child, or it may in fact be a continuity error. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Insanity Category:Crown Heirs